


Close Quarters

by theoriginalicecreamqueen



Series: Coldflash Week 2017B [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Coldflash Week 2017, Frottage, M/M, Quiet Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalicecreamqueen/pseuds/theoriginalicecreamqueen
Summary: Barry and Len steal a few moments together when Team Flash and Team Legends join up for a mission.





	Close Quarters

“Len… Lenny,” Barry moaned loudly at first, then bit his lip to force himself to be quiet. It was Barry’s first time on the Waverider, and he’d barely gotten to look at the timeship before Len dragged him into his quarters, quickly pinning him to the bed to lavish him in attention. Barry loved it.

 

Fuck, Len’s mouth on him always felt so good, and he was sucking on the most sensitive part of Barry’s neck. It was going to bruise, which Barry should probably complain about. Although he’d only have to hide it for about a half hour, and it was probably worth the annoyance if it meant he could keep this feeling for a while longer.

 

Barry needed to quiet down though. If he got too loud, then Len would stop, and right now Barry would give anything to keep Len focused. Somehow, he’d forgotten how wonderfully talented Len’s mouth was. He’d had been gone for too long. But Len was here now, and Barry would do anything to have him continue, even stifle the moans Len was drawing from him.

 

As though Len was reading his mind for the sole purpose of torture, he picked that awful moment to pull back from Barry. Len pushed himself up higher, his arms framing Barry now rather than holding them close together as he pushed up hover over Barry’s hips. “Shh Barr. I’m gonna make you feel so good, I promise, but you gotta stay quiet. We can’t let anyone hear you.”

 

“Let get back to that then,” Barry urged, rolling his hips up to catch Len’s. His lover startled, and they both had to hold in a groan. They’d spent so long kissing, basking in each other presence that they were both achingly hard, pulsing against each other through the rough fabric of Barry’s suit and Len’s jeans.

 

Len, the utter jerk, pulled back even further to glare down at him. Barry wanted to chase him, to roll them over and ride Len until he forgot about all the reason’s he was right, but Len’s strong hands on his waist anchored him to the bed. 

 

“We can’t if you’re gonna be that noisy. Both of our teams are right outside that door,” Len reminded him.

 

“Don’t care.”

 

And Barry didn’t. Not that he was snapping at Len, or that he was right. Barry should, and he would again soon, but all he wanted right now was to get off. They could worry about consequences later. He hadn’t seen Len in weeks, and the last thing Barry wanted was to hold himself back.

 

Len just raised an eyebrow, still staring down at him from where he was straddling Barry’s hips. Until now, Barry had always loved Len’s strong will. Right now, it was making him tempted to strangle him. Hell, Len would probably like it. Despite Len’s actions, Barry could tell the other man was just as aroused as he was. His intense staring, blown pupils, and the tent in his unbuttoned jeans were more than enough proof. Len wanted this just as much as Barry did.

 

“You’re going to when all of Team Flash and the Legends find out we’ve been hooking up for months,” Len reminded him.

 

“No, I’m gonna care when you leave me with blue balls because you’re too busy trying to keep us quiet.” Barry shot back while rolled his eyes, wiggling against Len’s unmoving form in an unsuccessful attempt to get some pressure on his aching cock. “C’mon, Lenny. It’s been forever. I need you inside me.  _ Please Lenny _ . Fuck me.”

 

Len gasped at his words, and Barry could feel Len’s dick twitching against his thigh when Len finally leaned down to capture his mouth again. It was beautifully, insanely hot. Barry loved how much he could get Len off with words. He’d never let his inhibitions down enough to say what he wanted like this, not before he was with Len. It was too much, left him too vulnerable. But Len loved it, and so Barry had learned to let himself be free around his bed partner. 

 

“I should not have picked the quarters closest to bridge,” Len mutter when they broke apart again, gasping together as Len worked to unclasp the buttons of his Flash suit. Barry - impatient and uncomfortably confided - waited for a full three seconds before he tapped into the speedforce, threw off his pants, and pulled Len into another kiss as soon as he was resituated under Len.

 

“You’re just figuring that out now?” Barry asked. He punctuated each word with a kiss to Len’s jaw, slowing inching his hand down shove off Len’s already unbutton jeans. Sometimes Barry hated Len’s affinity for skinny jeans, even if they did make his ass look divine. Damned pants. Besides, the view was too good, really. Barry hated that so many other people got to enjoy what he wished was only his.

 

Len moved to help Barry’s pulling back just enough to shuck his pants off. “Well, I don’t usually have to worry about screwing too loudly. It’s not like you’re on this stupid hunk of metal with me.”

 

“What about all the other people you’ve been hooking up with throughout the timeline? Like that Russian scientist Ray mentioned,” Barry asked.

 

He teased Len because that’s what the thief expected of him, forcing a smile even though he dreaded the answer he was going to get. It was how they worked. This thing between them started off when they were still each other's nemesis, coming together to antagonize each other in new ways just as much as they were trying to pleasure each other.

 

Barry didn’t want anyone else, but he knew better than to think it was the same for the other man. Len was consuming everything inside him in the way that Barry started to crave above all else. Barry didn’t have that kind of power, not outside of being the Flash. So he contented himself with the scraps Len gave him, and tried to pretend it didn’t tear him into pieces every time Len left again.

 

“What other people? Why would I bother with anyone else when I get to have you?” Len whispered against his ear, licking the outer shell as he slowly - tortuously - grinded against Barry.

 

He stilled his movements, looking deep into Barry’s eyes like he was trying to tell him something important. Barry wasn’t sure what it was, but he was happy to figure it out if it meant Len would keep looking at him like that. Especially since he was, apparently, the only one Len was looking at like that.

 

It was too much. Too much and not enough, and everything Barry had been hoping for that he was too afraid to admit to anyone, even himself.

 

“You don’t mean that,” Barry disagreed. He wanted Len too, more than he’d ever wanted anyone else, but life didn’t work that way for him. Barry had long since learned that he was the consolation prize, if he was anything at all. So Barry closed his eyes, basking in the feeling of his and Len’s connection, but too afraid to look. He didn’t want to see the pity in Len’s eyes, or see the way Len looked as he pulled himself away again.

 

“I do. You, Barry Allen, are incredible. Why would I want someone else when you let me have you? I know things aren’t the same for you...”

 

“They are,” Barry interrupted, eyes flying open again to catch the Len’s stare. If Len was serious, if he really wanted Barry the way he’d wanted them to be together for so long, then he needed him to know. Len was staring down at him too as spoke with the same look sort of precision and confusion Barry usually only saw when something wasn’t going his way on a job. Didn’t he understand? “I mean, I don’t. Want anyone else. Just you, Lenny. Only you. Always.”

 

“Oh… I thought… You’ve just been so insistent that no one find out.” Len still looked so confused, and Barry felt his heart aching a little more at the sight. It was a different, better kind of ache that what he was used to. They had been such idiots, but Barry could fix this. He could fix them.

 

“Well yeah,” he stated softly, pulling away from Len to look more fully into his icy gaze, lovingly stroking his cheek to make sure Len’s attention stay on him. “I like you just the way you are. Without bullet holes. Cause when we tell Joe about us, you do know he’s gonna shoot you, right? The Arrow will too, probably. Plus, I like my job too.”

 

“Then it’s a good thing that you can catch bullets and arrows, and that my records are erased,” Len chortled.

 

Barry giggled then gasped, his head falling back onto the pillow as he tried to catch a breath. Len’s tongue was tracing crevices between his abdominal muscles, teasingly inching down towards where Barry needed him.

 

“I don’t think that’s how that… Oh fuck, don’t stop. Please Lenny,” Barry wheezed, his hand automatically moving gently hold the back of Len’s head as he sucked him through his boxers.

 

Len smirked up at him with growing amusement at Barry’s noise of protest. Barry would have complained about the interruption, but Len only moved far enough to hook his boxer-briefs with his teeth. He pulled them down slow, teasingly skimming Barry’s hip with his lips as he pulled his underwear down. Barry pushed himself up on his elbows to watch. Len was so beautiful. How did get this lucky?

 

“You were saying then…”

 

Barry snorted. “You’re trying to distract me. I’m not stupid, y’know?”

 

“Shh babe. We can talk about this later,” Len laughed a little too loudly as he spoke, slowly grinding his still boxer-clad erection against Barry.

 

They both moaned the the contact, choked off and groaning as they tried to keep their joined teamed of superheroes from finding out exactly where they had snuck off too. Even if this talk, these admissions, lead to them be more open, it wasn’t like they wanted anyone finding out now. Len was likely to shoot anyone that came through his door, and Barry would definitely let him. 

 

“Didn’t you say something about wanting me inside you? Because I think we should get to that first. Then we can worry about bullets and the CCPD.” Len shifted away from him again as he spoke. Unlike the last few times, Len wasn’t actually pulling away from Barry. He was pulling his underwear down too, trying to strengthen their connection.

 

Barry smiled up at Len, allowing him to take his time even though he was incredibly tempted to speed them together again.

 

“Good plan, Lenny,” Barry groaned as he wrapped a hand around them both, sliding himself alongside Len in his tight grasp.

 

Despite his firm grip, Barry didn’t feel the need to hurry. He probably should be, as their teams were bound to notice their absence soon. Plus, Barry may actually go insane if he had to wait much longer to cum. It felt too good moving against Len though, especially knowing he was the only one that got to be with Len like this. They were both dripping wet, moving seamlessly together even without lub. It was messy but perfect, and so completely them that Barry decided he was alright with the wait. He never wanted to stop moving like this with Len, and if that meant he had to wait to cum. 

 

“I thought...” Len started. Barry, offended that Len was able to sound so composed while Barry was jerking them off, chose that moment to start vibrating his hand hand and hips. Len whimpered, and dropped his head down to Barry’s shoulder and bite down in an obvious attempt to muffle the sound. “Fuck, you’re gonna have to slow down if you really want me to fuck you. I’m not gonna last.”

 

Barry twisted his neck to kiss the top of Len’s head as he increased the speed of his hand and the vibrations. The angle of his neck was uncomfortable, but Len’s soft sigh was more than worth the effort. The change in speed pushed Barry over the edge quickly, and Len followed him before Barry had worked through his aftershocks.

 

The lay there silently together, basking in each other and their post-orgasm haze. Len hadn’t moved off of Barry, and Barry tightened his grip to make sure he’d stay. Barry chuckled suddenly, his powers helping energy coming back to him before Len’s. 

 

“You can fuck me for round two,” Barry decided.

 

“Round two, huh? You do remember that I don’t share your non-existent refractory period,” teased Len, snorting indelicately.

 

Despite Len’s serious tone, Barry could tell from the smile Len was hiding in his collarbone that he wasn’t serious. Barry, unlike Len, was. They still had half a day until their roles in the mission started, and Barry wasn’t letting Len out of bed until the last possible minute.

 

“Then you’d better take your time fingering me,” he told Len.

 

Len chuckled softly, bringing Barry in for another kiss. It felt different. This kiss, unlike almost every other one they shared, wasn’t meant to take them anywhere. Len was telling him something with his unhurried pace and gentle pressure, and Barry finally felt he understood the message.

 

Len was with him for the long haul, through their next round and beyond. To telling their teams and saving the world, and whatever else life through their way, Len wanted to stay with Barry. And Barry, he wasn’t letting go of Len. They may have to be each other’s dirty little secrets for now, but Barry and Len were almost ready to love each other in the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, either here or on Tumblr at theoriginalicecreamqueen.


End file.
